


Here's The Plan

by Shadyz_lucy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Artist Jared, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nice Jared Kleinman, Past Abuse, Runaway, abusive connor, bakery connor, but he's no longer abusive, runaway connor, thats when he was on drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyz_lucy/pseuds/Shadyz_lucy
Summary: Connor and Jared are newly married living their simple life.when the past comes back to bite them in the ass.





	Here's The Plan

   " _okay,here's the plan"_

the sun shun down brightly on the trees and flowers and, the red and purple decorations giving the place a warm glow , Connor wore a royal purple suit with a black tie and a white clover over his shoulder,he nervously played with his black gloves he felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder he turn to face the person it was Jared's sister jasmine she wore a red dress that was scatter in fake roses she also had her hair in a fancy bun,to help clam him down she told him that Jared will be down soon,she smiled at him that so similar to Jared's then left to tend to the other guest,they were mostly Jared's family and friends a couple people Connor knew was their but not his mom dad nor his sister the last time he saw them they weren't exactly on good terms per say.

then the place fell silent as the music began to play and Connor's anxiety sky rocked,he watched as people he didn't care for walk down the ail wearing something similar to jasmine, then jasmine came down the ail giving him the same from earlier before standing next to the ring holder, then Jared came down holding his father's arm wearing a red suit that fitted him well, Connor nervous immediately clam down when his landed on Jared.

Jared stood next to Connor holding bouquet with red and white roses and purple flowers, god he couldn't wait to kiss this fool, they changed vows and shared a passionate kiss they crowd cheered a whistle was heard as they kiss, they held each others hands and ran down the ail as their guest threw skittles at them it was Jared's idea.

 

" _we keep living happily together"_

 

they held each others hands as they looked at the old dusty and broken house that lay in front of them,Jared said he had good reason for picking this house Connor still didn't know why but he trusted him,he looked at Jared hoping he would give him an answer he gave Connor that grin he fell in love with before heading to their car's trunk shuffling through it,Connor lean on their car arms folded enjoying the sound of a few cars past them and the shuffling coming from the trunk.he stared at the busted house with a shattered window, he really hoped Jared knew what he was doing.

Connor jumped at the sudden slamming of the trunk,he raised his eyebrow at his husband as he came back with a mischievous look on his face then his eyes landed on the sledgehammer in his husbands grasp Connor tensed up a bit, Jared must've notice"babe, its to smash the house"he chuckle at the thought of bashing Connor's face in"we're rebuilding"he finish swinging the hammer over his shoulder,Connor rolled his eyes and took the sledgehammer away from him"i'll do it you might hurt yourself" he peaked him on his cheek"i'm not weak"he complained.

they smashed counters walls and other easy to break things for next hours,they manage to completely destroy the kitchen, Connor and Jared were taking break from destroying things, Connor took gulps of water as he sat on some ruble  his shirt on covered in dust and bits of wall."oh Connie" Jared sang warping his arms around Connor's neck giving him a kiss on the lips"mm,not that i'm complaining but,whats that for"he asked turning is face to look Jared in the eyes "nothing,you just look hot destroying stuff" he replied resting his equally as sweaty face on Connor's shoulder he rolled his eyes at his respond before smirking "yeah,maybe tonight i could destroy something else"he remark looking over at him and just like he intended he had a blush across his face"oh" he said it so soft he couldn't help but pull him into a heated kiss.

 

 

_"we keep baking and baking and baking"_

 

there were many thing Jared loved about his Connor, his hair the way it bounces every time he walks they way it covers one of his eyes, god his eyes he loved the way it shun whenever Jared told him he loved like he still didn't believe it,his laugh he rarely does it but when he does he could swear its angels singing, his smile the way it lights up the whole room it always sends shivers down his spin, his dic- dedication to their relationship  Jared couldn't find anyone better. but he'll never stop loving Connor's baking skills, it tied in well with Jared's artistic talents.

 

"babe you need to stop doing this to me" Jared whined as he took another bite of one of Connor's heavenly cupcakes "what, you don't like it"he asked shyly "nooo, you'r gonna make me fat" he said threw a mouthful of cake, his lips twitch into one of those awkward smile Jared had grown fond of"thats okay,it just means more of you to love" he replied  Jared felt his face heat up when he said that sallowing whatever what was left in his mouth,he giggled raising his glasses as he rubbed his eyes "your such an asshole for making blush"he chuckled out,without realizing it Connor made his way over to his boyfriend he lend down and gave him kisses all over his"Connie  sstopp"

 

_"we'll plan our wedding which will be very simple except-"_

_"except for the cake"_

_giggle "the best cake"_

 

Jared's helping make their wedding cake well mostly design it, Connor dealt with the taste,"you sure we'll have enough money to make it this big" Connor ask looking at Jared's sketch of their wedding cake" yeah I've been working extra plus i got a lot of commissions so the money form that should be enough,right"he looked up at Connor from his computer with his light pen in hand and tablet in another, he'd been sitting their drawing art for hours Connor's current job wasn't gonna be enough for the wedding, heck he could barely get the ring he wanted for Jared but their was no he was gonna ask his parents for help,"yeah it should be enough"he said setting Jared's sketch down he was about to leave the dinning room" Connor" he looked back and Jared was now standing pen still his hands, he walked over to his fiance.

he was now face to face with Connor, kinda he was still shorter than him but didn't matter Jared rest his hands on Connor's cheeks he tensed him for second but lean into his touch, Jared's face soften they were both really in love with each other "do you love?"he asked his voice was quiet  Connor's eyes widen with the sudden question was Jared doubting their love 'i mean i wouldn't blame him ' he thought"yes i love you" holding Jared's hand that was cupping his cheek he nodded  happy with the answer"i love you too, so don't feel guilty when i do stuff for you, for us"he told him.

Connor refused to look Jared in the eye "its.. its just.. i feel so useless sometimes"he finally said Jared wasn't good with emotions that was his sister's job she was the lucky one with ability to read people, but he learned "i know, i'm sorry you feel that way but your not" he respond he kissing Connor's forehead well his nose per say he was still incredible short, Connor chuckle "you suck at this"he remarked grinning "shut up i'm trying to comfort you"

 

_"then we'll promise to keep loving each other a lot"_

_" yes"_

Jared laid on Connors chest as they snuggled together in their newly built home, it wasn't to big but it wasn't too small just right for them , they laid on their big blue couch that had nice soft cushions Connor had his foot prob up on their wooden table that had Jared's sketch books and pencils, they had a small tv sitting on a shelf that held books and pictures of them from together,Connor had his arms warped around Jared's hips they were watching some Disney movie,Connor kissed Jared's forehead then laid his own on top of his,a soft content smile making its way on their faces as they enjoyed each others presence 

 

 

" _and_   _then we'll keep on loving each other a lot"_

 

_" sounds perfect "_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> these are their memories together their not in order, my bad hope you enjoy.  
> i was inspired by the short film Here's the plan its not completely based off it


End file.
